The Emotions of a Peeping Tom
by ResDes2
Summary: Jacob was caught watching Edward change. You can bet what happens. Slash. Sort of fluff. Please comment and review!


**Oh look, another one of my stories. Well, this won't be pure smut. Hopefully, if I do it correctly, it will sound raw and experimental. It may be hard to follow and sound confusing, but if you try, it'll be really easy to understand.**

* * *

Young, fit Jacob Black had been feeling these feelings for quite some time now. Of course he didn't really understand these feelings very well and didn't think too hard on them. It started off with noticing his pack more. He began to appreciate his brothers's bodies more. He noticed how rough and rugged they were, the bodies of the absolute male.

It wasn't until a little bit later that he started becoming aroused by them.

Of course, this arousal wasn't a normal arousal. Not the feeling when he thought of Bella. No, that was different. What he was feeling towards the members in his pack was more subtle and unnoticed. Jacob really had no idea of the subconscious things going on towards his sex. He couldn't tell who he really was until that moment.

And the one he felt strongest towards was The Edward Cullen. How fitting a mate, seeing as he was born his mortal enemy. Of course, he didn't know that he was his mate, but nevertheless, there was this sort of sensation around Edward. This sort of...happiness, but shown in this odd way that wasn't happy but more like angry and hating. He had to fight with him; it was in his blood.

No, his sexuality didn't really show until that one day in the bedroom. Jacob lay on the bed, utterly bored out of his mind whilst Edward changed in the bathroom. The door stood slightly ajar as Jacob pretended to be dead of boredom, his tattered shirt open down the middle, showing his own rugged muscles. It was a warm day that day, and being Jacob, it felt sweltering. He only wore that shirt to make Edward happy. He always felt uncomfortable when Jacob was half-naked, but who wouldn't?

Jacob didn't do anything until he saw that one glimpse of Edward, shirtless, walking past that crack in the door. Jacob, not really comprehending what he was doing, decided to investigate. He walked right up to that ajar slack and peeped in. Through the mirror did he see it.

Edward's half naked body stood there, out in the open. His soft muscles moved lightly under his skin. They looked under-defined and slightly sinewy. He looked almost weak, but that he could fight for himself. He looked like a twink. They looked barely worked on, but did they look nice. They looked soft, yet firm. A perfect thing to cuddle against.

His skin was pale, paler than anything he'd seen before. There was absolutely no color to it whatsoever, it was just pure white. He almost shined, his complextion was lacking so much color.

Jacob didn't really understand what was going on. All these emotions, these feelings flowing through him, he couldn't stop what he was doing. This confusion was too much. Something grew heavy inside his low riding, super tight jeans. He strained against those things that so nicely hugged his round ass.

He undid his belt, the button and the zipper as his hand slowly went down his body and entered the extremely tight area. There he found the thing growing, waiting to be touched. It was hard to move his hands, so he went slowly as he rubbed the large thing.

Jacob watched as Edward, unknowing as to what he actually was doing, seductively pulled down his pants and undergarments in one slow, agonizing pull. He watched as Edward's private parts came out, flopping there. It was slightly hard, but still quite flaccid, showing the budding emotions growing through Edward as well. He grabbed himself as Jacob watched. He played with himself a little bit, delving into that secret pleasure, thinking the other had no idea of his actions, before he would put his other clothes on.

Suddenly, Edward heard a moan. Not a loud moan, but a moan coming from someone's thoughts. Jacob forgot for that one moment of Edward's powers, and even though his mind was utterly blank, not comprehending the situation, just staring blankly into that mirror and getting aroused. Edward looked into the mirror, seeing Jacob with his hand down his pants.

He quickly turned around and opened the slightly open door. There stood Jacob in plain view, his hand slowly exiting his jeans, his bare muscles protruding out of his unbuttoned and old shirt. His muscle tone was the most perfect Edward had ever seen. His stomach and chest were heavenly.

His face was utterly adorable, this sort of puppy dog face after being found out, these confusing feelings spreading through him. It was all shown on his face. He looked cute, but with this manly and harsh exterior.

His skin was just the most amazing complexion. It was dark, looking so smooth and velvety as it pulled tight against his amazing features. His skin was flawless with this mocha color that looked like it poured through him, looking silk like.

Jacob's mouth filled with saliva from anticipation. He had no idea what was going on, and he both hated and loved it. He was salivating like when a dog sees food. He couldn't control himself, and he didn't understand why it was happening.

Edward pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him, his naked body almost crushing him. This wave of cold washed over Jacob as he felt relief, but was becoming flustered as he felt so awkward with another man being on top of him. He was not ready for this situation. Never once in his life has he ever thought of himself as gay.

"Wha...what are you doing?" he asked, confused in so many ways.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Edward replied. "I don't know, since there's nothing going on through your mind."

"I...I'm not gay..."

"Then why are you stiff?"

"I don't know..."

He leaned down to kiss Jacob softly on the lips just once. "What are you doing? I'm not gay. Stop trying to turn me into one."

"I'm not. I'm just letting you be what you are."

"I don't like it."

"Then why did you just moan in your mind?"

"I don't know!"

"Experiment, and if you don't like it, then stop. I'm here for you." Edward's face moved in closer so that his lips brushed against his when he whispered the hot words. "I just want you to feel good; feel pleasure..." Edward began to kiss him again, this time, pushing his tongue down into his mouth. Jacob tried to stop it, being as stiff as possible, this stress taking over him. This just got Edward hotter. Jacob's muscles flexed as he tried with every morsel of his self to not like it and to not let Edward in. He was being homophobic. But Edward began touching Jacob's straining muscles, massagig them, feeling his soft, silky skin, until finally he just let go and relaxed, in which Edward slowly seeped into his mouth.

Edward was the experienced one. Being alive so long, he's done a couple of things along the way, tried stuff he's wanted to do, and knows a bit. Jacob still hasn't realized that he is gay, so Edward had to pull it out of him.

Jacob felt so cold, being engulfed in Edward. He shivered quite a lot and sort of just lay there as his naked body moved on top of him. His crotch rubbed against him, making him harder underneath the fabric. He felt frozen underneath him, cold beyond belief, and he...liked it. He actually liked it somehow. He liked feeling this frozen feeling. So much so that he even...wrapped his hands around him. Yes, he took his hands and slowly and awkwardly, shaking so horribly, moved onto the small of his back, making him moan slightly, then slowly but surely moved down to that...perfectly smooth and round behind and grasped it and squeezed lightly, so as to move him closer, feel him closer, and each time he felt that singe of pleasure, his fingers squeezed tighter against that soft thing, trying not to feel it, but knowing it was inevitable.

The feeling of Jacob wrapped around him, Edward felt...warm. He hadn't felt this sensation in so long. Living as a vampire, he was rarely touched. He felt as if he wasn't loved too much. He felt alone in the coldness. He knew he was abnormally cold and that he shouldn't feel cold or that it was some trick, but he did. He felt cold. He has felt stupid and not good enough and by himself in this abbyss of nothingness forever and forever and that he'd never find himself and this would never end, this feeling of cold. So when Jacob grabbed him down there and he felt like he had someone and that he wasn't alone and that the warmth radiated into his skin and his body, he knew he would do anything to him and let Jacob do anything to him.

Edward's mouth slowly moved from Jacob's and towards his neck. He sucked on that hot, dark flesh as his hands felt the muscles pushing against his own. His mouth followed soon after as he planted soft kisses against the burning skin pulled over that meaty chest. He sucked on the nipples, pointing up and very hard from Edward's cold skin. His tongue slowly went down the line on Jacob's chest, set between the jagged muscles on his stomach. His nose pursued directly after until his tongue got to the navel. He lapped at it continuously, trying to make Jacob squirm, who had decided to stay as firm as stiff as possible. He didn't want to show any signs that he was enjoying this, even showing that he was being tickled. He wanted to look manly, but it was so hard as the nerves in that one spot were overwhelming.

His hands got to the fringes of his jeans and folded the ends of his belt back to help him pull down the jeans. He tried but was quickly stopped by Jacob. "Don't."

"Why?"

"I'm not ready."

Edward looked at the extremely large bulge that was protruding out of the skinny jeans. "I beg to differ."

"I don't know..."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to set you free."

He gulped loudly. "Okay..."Edward continued with his actions. He slowly pulled down the jeans, revealing his boxers and the full bulge. After he had the jeans completely off (finally), he began with the skin tight boxer-briefs. There popped out a most magnificent cock. It stood incredibly hard and proud above his body. He softly laced his fingers over the dark-skinned thing and felt it. It felt like the softest silk pulled tight over granite. He felt every inch of it, wanting to feel more and more, to feel each bump and straight line and soft curve and watch him moan slightly and try to hate it but love it so.

"Yeah, you look like you're having a terrible time," Edward said as a tiny bit of precome leaked out of the slit at the top of the head on the perfectly proportioned dick, knowing it was time for the next step. His tongue slowly began to feel the tip of the thing, having the taste of it as he slowly began to engulf it. His tongue started making longer strokes on it as Jacob began to moan. He placed the entire head into his mouth and slowly started sucking it, pushing it out of his mouth as he applied pressure. He slowly began to put more and more of the furious and stiff beast into his watering and wanting mouth. Each time he added a little more and a little more of the shaft each time he went down, making Jacob feel pleasures he'd only dreamed of.

Finally, he got the entire, massive thing into his mouth, somehow. He began sucking more, creating a vaccuum seal around the stiff thing, making Jacob's eyes spin. He went slowly at first, pushing the entire thing down his throat, purposelly sending blasts of air down his shaft. Edward loved the feeling of being filled and Jacob loved the feeling of being touched. Both were in ecstacy.

Edward began to go faster up and down his shaft, keeping the firm seal as his head began to go as crazy speeds. Jacob couldn't control himself, and began thrusting his crotch deeper down Edward's throat, his cock throbbing, bigger than ever, as blood rushed through his member, about to be released. Jacob was about to feel it all: pure euphoric pleasure. He was about to let go completely and feel nothingness and everythingness.

And that is when Edward stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, flustered as hell.

"I want to try something else..."

"What?"

Edward slowly moved upwards, moving to the curves on Jacob's body, until he was face to face with him, bent down to his ear so that each other's body parts were touching the other's body parts, nipples on nipples, abs on abs, legs wrapped up in legs, and crotch rubbing so tenderly agaist crotch. He whispered directly to his ear, soft as possible, "I want to be inside you."

"I...don't know if I'm ready..." he stammered loudly, breaking the silence and the energy in the room.

"I promise I won't hurt you..." he whispered into his ear, reassuring him.

Jacob gulped and slowly nodded.

Edward spit on his hand and gently massaged his member before placing it at Jacob's entrance. Edward whispered again, "It'll feel so good. And don't worry, I'll be gentle..."

Edward forcefully pushed in that first push to get things going. Jacob gasped at the utter pain engulfing him. Edward slowly but surely pushed in more as Jacob tried not to scream. The pain was too intense. It was horrid and disturbing and confusing and destroyed his manliness.

Edward began to coo, "It'll get better." Jacob didn't believe him. He was just using him for his pleasure, being toyed with. These fragile feelings and emotions used to his advantage so he could get his sick thrill. How disgusting. Of both of them. He felt like some manwhore, a piece of shit who would never be saved.

He kissed Jacob, and Jacob began to feel better. Edward continued to push in, still slow, as Jacob began to get used to the sensation. After a brief moment, Jacob was enjoying it. He was loving it, actually. What was one of the worst had become one of the greatest feelings of his life. Soon Jacob began to groan and moan, both at low grunts and at high exhales of air as he tried to portray the feelings he was feeling. He grabbed Edward's ass and pushed him in further and harder, trying to help the process, especially when Edward began hitting that one spot over and over again. This guy who was just homophobic about an hour ago was now moaning, "Harder," and "Faster," either as low grunts or went up at the end as he couldn't control himself.

Edward grabbed Jacob's cock as things got faster and harder. They continued to kiss as he plowed hard into Jacob's hole. Jacob liked the feeling immensely as he had grown sweltering and the cold rod felt so amazing as this contradiction. He moaned and gasped more as the sensations within his body became so extreme. They grew stronger and stronger as he got hotter and hotter, sweating profusely. The feeling eminating from his crotch, which vibrated out into his legs and into his stomach made him tingle and fidget. The feeling of being constantly pounded was overwhelming.

Edward thoroughly enjoyed this. He watched as the muscley man underneath him flexed his perfect muscles, looking like a little girl as he was made his bitch. He thrust harder and harder, deeper and deeper as he just kept taking it, feeling every twinge in Edward's throbbing cock, ready to explode. The whole thing was frantic and energetic and lively and fantastic.

After quite a long time, Edward began to moan, "I'm gonna come!" and then promptly after spilled his seed deep into his bowels.

This triggered Jacob, who sent a shot directly onto Edward's face. Edward loved the sensation of Jacob's love juice sprayed on him.

After such a fantastic, indescribable session, Edward collapsed on top of Jacob. They lay there for several hours, enjoying each other's touch.


End file.
